Unbreakable Link
by Ragingwolf98
Summary: HumanxGardevoir. The story of an abused Kirlia finding her "true" trainer. Expect a few lemon scenes to this story 3. (Gardevoir will be a Kirlia for the first few chapters so she will evolve soon).
1. Chapter 1 First Encounter

_**Chapter 1**_

_First Encounter_

**Disclaimer:**I do not own Pokémon; I also wish to inform you that this is my first fanfic so expect a few grammatical errors. Please don't go all "Grammar Nazi" on me pls. Enjoy.

Telepathy= _*Example*_

Normal speak= *Example*

[Damien's POV]

"Dammit! Please don't tell me that I'm going to have to spend the rest of the night here." The young man muttered under his own breath as dusk settled in. He searched for a perfect spot to set up camp he clutched his pokeballs in case of the event of being jumped by a wild pokémon. After several minutes of searching he finally found a safe area away from the tall grass. "Clause, Axel come on out!" A flash of white light was drawn out from the two balls "Corphish cor" "Electrike trike" a red crab looking pokémon and a wolf looking pokémon drew out from the white light encasing them.

"Umm sorry to be the bearer of bad news guys but we're stuck here for the night, but I promise you two we'll make it to Rustboro tomorrow and continue our training from there." As he explained his pokémons of the conflict he set up a green mini-tent his mother had given him before he left on his journey, with the help of Clause and Axel the tent was erected faster than he would have expected.

He picked up both of them and put them in a warm embrace "I love you guys" as he kissed Clause and nuzzled on Axel whilst receiving a static discharge from him "Axel you little sparkplug hehehe" He let out a contagious yawn signaling to his pals that it's time to get some sleep as it was getting late. They all huddled in the tent and listened to the sounds of leaves rustling and the wind blowing, and fell into the world of dreams.

[Mallerie's POV]

"You will evolve to a gardevoir tonight! You're nothing but a weak bitch!" The man yelled as he forced his kirlia to battle a weak defenseless wurmple. "Use psychic now!" Mallerie felt bad for the poor creature and disobeyed his command and cried through telepathy "I'm not going to hurt him! He doesn't me-"The man lashed her across the face sending her flat on the ground giving her a nasty bruise on her cheek.

The trainer clenched his teeth and frantically beat up his own pokémon, adding new bruises and cuts to her petite body. "Mallerie… why do you hate me so much? I took you in when you were hurt….. And yet you disobey me?" Mallerie slowly crawled away from him, she could feel her heart beating extremely fast as she cried.

"_Why do you wish me to change? Doesn't my form not please you master?"_

"You wanna know why I want you to evolve? Your next evolution makes you look like a lady and you know what that means. I'll make you my bitch!"

Those words broke something in Mallerie's heart that night; like pricking a thousand needles to her heart. Her eyes welled up in disbelief as his own trainer wanted her for his own selfish needs. She slowly got up and made a run for it, she didn't care where she ran off to; as long as she got away from the demon of a man.

"You better RUN! Don't you ever dare come back you ungrateful bitch!"

Mallerie ran for hours, she got to the point were here bruises were slowing her down from pain. She could no longer bear it; she searched for a place to stay anywhere but the cold dirt ground would be nice.

"_Maybe that green tent would do me just fine"_

_Author's Note:__ There we go. My first chapter of my first fanfic __. Please don't be too hard on my grammar. If get at least 5 good reviews I'll continue with chapter 2. Send me some ideas for the next chapter, Love ya guys __._


	2. Chapter 2 Rude Awakening

_**Chapter 2**_

_Rude Awakening_

_**AN/Disclaimer: **_I do not own Pokémon all rights reserved to Gamefreak. Hey guys I know it`s been awhile, well a really long time but you know getting buried in school homework and having several assignments due the same week…. Fun huh? But with that out of the way here ya go. I also would like to thank you for the positive feedback, and please feel free to suggest ideas I would really appreciate it. Oh and there's a lot of talking in this chapter. And wait no longer as I give you Chapter 2!

Telepathy= *_Example_*

Normal speak= *Example*

**[Mallerie's POV] **

Mallerie opened up the tent not caring what was inside it. She crawled her way into the tent and she saw three shadows, but they didn't seem to move. She was too tired to not care whether these entities had bad intentions; all she desired for was rest, anywhere but her original trainer. They seemed too deep in their sleep to notice me in their tent. But there was something about these three… they had a friendly presence in them.

**[Damien's POV]**

Flashback/Dream

"Get the fuck away from me Dad! Get the hell away!"

"You get back here son, before I knock some sense into your head!"

"It's your fault mom left us! You and your drinking addictions…. Where's the dad I used to know?!"

"The fuck you say to me?!" He grabbed Damien by the collar of his shirt and hurled a punch at his face; he then threw him across the room.

"I HAVE NO SON!"

End of Flashback

Reality slowly faded back, the tent he slept in was slowly coming in on his vision. He wiped his eyes and let out a ferocious yawn waking up Axel and Clause.

Damien whispered to himself "Not the same dream again..."

"Corphish Corphish Cor?'

"I'm fine Clause; it's just a nightmare that's all"

He smiled at him and picked both of them up, as he made his way out of the tent he tripped on a small hump under his sleeping bag causing him to fall and drop both Axel and Clause, then a green and white little figure ran out under the sleeping bag and ran to the corner of the tent leaving Damien in shock.

"Aaahhhh what are you doing in my tent?!" Damien yelled in shock.

"_Please don't hurt me, I only took a nap here last night, I mean no harm I'll be leaving now."_

"What?! Did you just talk to me?"

"_I am speaking to you in telepathy; I'm talking to you in your mind."_

Damien sat at the opposite side of her; he was shocked due to the fact he was spoken to by a pokémon. He looked at his hands and slapped himself really hard, finally calming himself down.

"So I'm not dreaming at all? This is quite the discovery" said Damian whilst rubbing his red slapped cheeks.

"So what's a wild Kirlia like you doing around here in Petalburg woods?"

"_I'm not a wild pokémon in fact I ran away from my trainer; he was so cruel to me. I read his thoughts last night they were very scary". _

"You have a name? Oh and I know we just met but do you wish to join us? It would be pretty swell, and I promise I would never hurt you."

"_Ummm I don't know…. It's best I leave now" _

"Cor Corphish" "Electrike Trike" Clause and Axel smiled happily hinting her to come along.

"See even my pals want you to come along, it'll be a fun journey" assured Damien as he held her hand warmly.

"_Well…. Okay, you… seem like a nice person, oh and my name is Mallerie." _

Damien slowly crawled to her and gave her a warm hug and smiled at her. He then grabbed a great ball from his bag and lightly tapped it on her head; the white light engulfed her and sucked her into the ball. Beep….Beep…..Beep…..Beep, The ball glowed red signifying she was now his.

Damien made his way out of the tent along with Axel and Clause. The morning sun rays upon them as they stretched and looked around the site they setup.

"Hmmm… let's remove the tent; we should get going to Rustboro now."

"Mallerie c'mon out!" said Damien as he released her from her ball.

"Okay guys let's get this tent out of the…." Damien stared in amazement.

Mallerie using her psychic powers engulfed the tent using a blue aura to fold the tent. It then hovered back into Damien's bag.

"Well done Mallerie, I wasn't really expecting that kind of help but you are quite handy huh?" said Damien happily whilst caressing her green hair.

"_It's the least I could do after intruding your shelter last night, I'm sorry master."_

"Hey we're friends now there's no need to hold that guilt."

**[Mallerie's POV]**

Mallerie went silent and blanked out to her mind…

"_My new Master seems like a nice person. He took me in when I was scared and alone; he also wishes me to join him in his journey. There's something about him that gave of a strong aura… an emotion that my old master never had in him: happiness, joy, forgiveness, there was too much to name." _

"Umm helloo Mallerie you there?" Damien laughed as he poked her.

"Trike Trike" Axel barked joyfully as he gave her a faint static discharge.

"_eeeeek…..ooh sorry I just kinda…. dozed off that's all Master" _she said silently whilst covering a blush.

"Well you looked like you were thinking about something big, that's all."

"_Not really I just felt really tired that's all" _she knew she was lying to herself.

**[Damien's POV]**

Damien reached for his bag and grabbed both Axel and Clause's pokeball. The white light engulfed the two and was now inside the ball. He then looked at Mallerie and said:

"I'd like to bond with you on our way to Rustboro"

_**Author's Note:**_ Okay there we go. There sure was a lot of talking in that chapter, Hmmph switching back from telepathy to voice was pretty tedious, but it's worth it though. Oh and Like I said give me some ideas and suggestions on the next chapter I would really love to hear some, who knows maybe your idea might make it to the upcoming chapters. Alright till then see ya guys.


	3. Chapter 3 A Close Bonding

_**Chapter 3**_

_A Close Bonding_

_**AN/Disclaimer:**_ Heeeyyy guys I'm really sorry for not writing in sooo long I'm really sorry. I had just been going through some troubles lately, but with that outta the way here we go. And guys and gals don't be afraid to send me some ideas to the story, I would really appreciate that . Oh and the story is now gonna be in Damien's POV from now on unless I get any complaints on that.

Telepathy= *_Example_*

Normal speak= *Example*

The two walked through the dirt path road of the forest. On their way out of the forest Damien knew it would be a good time to get to know her better.

"_So how far is Rustboro Master?"_

"It's quite a walk Mallerie, but if we talk time will pass right by and who knows we'll be there in no time"

Damien looked at his hands and looked back at her in a swift motion. He tried to cough out something to say to Mallerie to avoid silent awkwardness'.

"So Mallerie… if you don't mind me asking how did you end up with your previous trainer?"

"_I don't mind you asking Master in fact it's something I feel you may want to know. Well it all began when I was a little Ralts; he had rescued me from an angry Linoone I had accidently angered as I was forging for berries to eat. He broke his arm that day trying to rescue me…. His right arm wounded with lacerations and I cradled in his right arm as he fled to a nearby pokémon center."_

Damien listened while he walked by her side with his hands on his pokeballs.

"Your previous trainer seemed nice he-" Mallerie stopped in her tracks and stared at him.

"_He wasn't nice! Ever since I lost that one battle to a Haunter he never treated me the same. He calls me nothing but a disappointment, he told me that he never should have rescued me from that Linoone. I'm nothing but a disappointment."_

Damien gets on one knee facing her and holds both her shoulders. "Don't say that you're not a disappointment! If you were one I would have never brought you along with us. I know you're full of potential and you just don't know it yet."

"_Do….do you really think that? Ever since he said that to me I… I just accepted the fact I'm a disappointment I fai-" Damien cut her of midsentence and gave her a warm hug._

"You're not a disappointment Mallerie. I would never think that of you."

"_It… makes me feel better when you say that to me Master" _

"You don't need to call me Master it feels too formal for me, please call me by my name"

"_Okay.. Damien"_ said Mallerie as she mildly blushed.

Damien unexpectedly picked her up and looked at her and said softly "You look so beautiful when you blush Mallerie.."

"_I-I-I'm not b-blushing…. Well okay maybe a bit"_ said Mallerie as she looked down at her feet.

"You know for a pokémon that can talk you're quite se-" Damien is then cut-off by a young trainer "Hey can you please battle me mister! Pretty please?" beg the young boy.

Damien smiled and nodded "Sure thing kiddo" he said with a smile on his face.

"Hey Mallerie let's see how strong you really are"

"_Alright Damien" _Mallerie replied courageously.

Damien gave the young boy the signal he was ready. In a flash both Damien and the boy were facing each other ready to battle. The boy threw forward a pokeball releasing a Makuhita. Damien sent forward Mallerie "We got the type advantage here Mallerie this shouldn't be too hard." Damien said confidently

"Macky use arm thrust"

"Mallerie use teleport and counter it with psychic"

Makuhita charges straight forward, Mallerie fades into a blue light and vanishes. Makuhita looks around and is abruptly surrounded by a blue aura lifting him into the air and smashing him back down to the ground.

"Impressive" said Damien as he clapped at Mallerie.

"Hey it's not over yet mister! Macky get up! Get up we have to defeat them!" said the young boy as he flailed his arms around in frustration.

Macky got up looking very weak, just trying to stand up looked too much of a struggle for him. Mallerie looked at Damien and said in a worried tone _"Damien.. I.. I can't finish him off.. he is in too much pain, I'm too strong for him. Please don't make me finish him". _Damien looked at the Makuhita it was already limping and had a bruise on its arm from that fall he took.

"Macky use Tack-"

"Stop! We've had enough. That was a good fight you put up kiddo" Damien interrupted.

Damien walked towards the young boy giving him a pat on the shoulder and said "Hey buddy pokémons aren't only meant for battling, they are meant to be loved too" Damien hands the boy a super potion.

"I'm very sorry for getting so riled up in the battle I hope you can forgive me mister" said the young boy in a sad tone

"No need to apologize. You have the potential to be a great pokémon trainer you know? Just love your pokémon and they'll reward you back with power" replied Damien as he patted him in the back.

The young boy healed his makuhita with his newly acquired super potion and hugs Damien. He thanks Damien for battling and talking to him. He waves good bye and walks away.

" I hope we cross paths again kiddo!" yelled Damien.

"I hope to see you again! And the names Myles" yelled the young boy back.

**AN: **Its 2:00 in the morning… Please give me suggestions for upcoming chapters.. PLEASE! Thank you have a great day.


End file.
